Choices
by mangagirl623
Summary: what happens when Aoko finds out the truth about Kuroba Kaito? Will she choose to let her best friend go to jail,or let her father lose his job?
1. truth

Disclaimer: Magic Kaitou is not mine.

Chapter 1

Police cars were everywhere, the loud sound of the sirens rang on and on into the night.

"Aoko! What are you doing here?" Inspector Nakamori gasped. He had just found his daughter in the supposedly heavily guarded building that contained the jewel Kaitou Kid wanted to steal.

"I… I want to help you catch Kid." Aoko explained, crossing her fingers, hoping that her dad would let her stay.

"Of course not! It would be dangerous!"

"But dad—"

"Look, I'm very busy right now, we'll discuss it when we get home, OK? Stay right here until I come pick you up." Nakamori Ginzo said sternly. Before Aoko could utter another word in protest, her dad had already stalked off, leaving her alone in the darkness.

_Of course he wouldn't let me help, what was I thinking? But he's always so tired, wanting to catch Kid so much; I just—_ her thoughts is interrupted when she caught a glimpse of a figure in white standing on the roof of a darkened building. She reached for her binoculars.

"Ki… Kid?!" she gasped, but just when she was about to tell her dad, she saw that the phantom thief had taken off his hat, about to put on a disguise. The cold breeze of the night blew through his dark hair. And without the hat, she could se his grinning face clearly.

_Wait a minute, I'd know that face anywhere!_

The realization struck her like lightning. All along, the thief that she'd always hated with all her heart, the very person that drove her dad crazy… had been… _Kaito_?

Then a bigger problem occurred to her, she was to either tell her dad the truth, have her best friend in prison, and live with the fact that it's all her fault, or keep the truth to herself, and have Kid, or rather, Kaito, steal more things. Worse, that would keep her dad busy all the time.

Is there such thing as a right choice when it comes to choosing between your best friend and your dad?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um… is this okay? This is my first story on fan fiction, so I'm REALLY, REALLY, nervous, please review!!


	2. suspicion

Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine.

Chapter 2

_A police had put handcuffs on Kaito; he looked both outraged and…sad._

"_How…could you?" _

"_I'm…so sorry…" she answered in a wavery voice; I've never felt so guilty. He looked at her in a long time, with shocked eyes, and then the police led him away. She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_KAITO!"_

Aoko woke up, covered in sweat, and panting. "J…Just a dream." She told herself. "But it would come true if I told…" she thought bitterly. The girl in messed up hair and sweaty face pulled open the curtains. The first raise of the sun made her squint. Then she plopped back on her bed to think.

The recess bell rang; Kuroba Kaito came over to Aoko's desk.

"Hey, Aoko, looks like your dad failed again!" he smirked. She glanced up at him and glared. Then an image of Kid appeared in her mind and she turned away from him, staring at the desk. Not noticing, Kaito went on talking. "Eesh! I don't know why you're always against Kid, I mean—"

That's when he noticed the depressed look on Aoko's face.

"Aoko, are you listening?" Kaito raised his eyebrows, confused.

"Nothing," That was all she said before she strode away, leaving him standing there, bewildered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito was on his way home.

"Why was Aoko acting so weird today?" he thought. "Is she mad at me because I laughed at her dad? Well, it's hard not to laugh, the guy is stupid and just asking to be laughed at." A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"So… I'll just _try_ not to laugh at him so much!" he decided. (Even though that decision obviously pained him) Then he noticed Akako walking nearby. _Wait a minute, is she laughing at me? _

" You're in trouble, Kaitou Kid!" she sang.

"Huh?" he was half annoyed, and half confused

"I told you, I'm not Kid! And… what trouble?''

" You'll see." Then she trotted off without a word

_What's she talking about? _He wondered, scratching his head.

_Big trouble? What does she mean?_


	3. the phantom thief

Thanks for the people who reviewed: )

Disclaimer: Magic Kaitou is not mine.

Chapter3

Even though things with Aoko weren't solved, he couldn't let go of this beautiful necklace that caught his eye. He wanted the pearl necklace that was handed down from generation to generation in the royal German family.

" It'll be worth stealing." He thought. He was ready to turn into the white-cloaked thief all the girls as crying out for.

"You…want to see me sir?" Inspector Ginzo stepped into his boss's shiny, modern office. (Something he could never have)

"Yes, I've heard that Kid announced he wanted The Royal's Pearl?''

"I'll take care of t, sir, I will catch Kid and have him wish he never deals with Ginzo Nakamori!!!" Aoko's father claimed proudly. Ginzo's boss looked at him with an extremely doubtful look.

"Nakamori, you seem to fail catching Kid every time, so I—

"I'm afraid if you fail one more time, I'll have to…replace you with someone else…" The boss cuts him off before Ginzo starts bragging again.

"WHAT!? You mean if I don't catch Kid, you'll…FIRE ME?!!!"

Seeing Nakamori's shocked face, he said, "I'd hate to do that, but I just have to find someone more suitable…"

" Can I leave now?" Ginzo gulped, trying very hard not to look afraid.

"Yes.''

He left the office and shook his head.

"Keiko?'' she put all her courage into asking.

"Huh?"

"Um, what would you do if doing the right thing will get someone you're very close to in…trouble?"

"I don't know, Aoko, talk to that person, I guess." Keiko shrugged, looking confused.

"Why?" Keiko gave her a look of suspicion.

"Um, aah…" Aoko struggled to find an excuse.

"Nothing, I just saw a movie, that's all." She managed to say.

"Oh." her best friend let out a sigh of relief.

"Young master, are you sure you should do this?" Konosuke Jii asked in concern.

"There's nothing to worry about, they've never even came close to catching me." Kaitou Kid grinned confidently. Then he opened his white glider wings and the phantom thief soared in the night sky.

_Ten seconds before Kid arrives. _Inspector Nakamori thought silently.

_10…9…8…7…_

_Can't be tricked by his stupid magic tricks._

_6…5…4…_

_His heart skipped a beat._

_3…2…1!_

Of course, Kid was on time as always. He appeared in a cloud of white smoke, his cloak gleamed in the moonlight.

"Hello! Thought I'd come here for a visit! Oh, and of course, take that— he pointed to The Royal's Pearl, "—as my souvenir!"

"Get him!" Ginzo ordered his army of policeman, ignoring Kid's teasing words.

The white-cloaked thief threw his smoke bomb and the white mist surrounded the police.

"Arrrgh!!!" Inspector Nakamori shook his fists, fuming with anger. When the mist finally cleared, Kaitou Kid was gone.

"That stupid thief!!! He made me lose my job! I'll never forgive him! How dare he— Ginzo Nakamori exploded, face red as a tomato.

An officer glanced at the glass display, and…the necklace was still there!

"Inspector! T-The Royal's Pearl is still here!" the officer exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

"Look!" the police pointed to the glass display.

Ginzo couldn't believe his own eyes. Then he leaned closer to where the necklace is. Behind it was a sheet of paper, it looked like this;

I didn't make you lose your job! It wouldn't be any fun anymore if a police that's not as stupid as you were trying to catch me, so I guess I'll let you fools win this time.

—Kaitou Kid (with the little drawing he always leaves)

"Arrrgh!!!" Ginzo shouted angrily. But secretly he was grateful. _Even though he still got away, I still got back the necklace; maybe the boss wouldn't fire me…_

Then a question popped into his head. _Wait a minute, how did that idiot know I would lose my job?_

The great phantom thief was flying through the air, thinking back at the memory…

"_Keiko! Did you know that if my dad fails again his boss would __fire__ him?! Oh, how I HATE him!" Aoko was furious, she was practically yelling her head off._

"_Kid has a kind heart! If he knew this, I bet he won't steal that necklace. And knowing him, he knew everything!" Keiko sighed deeply._

"_Keiko! Get serious! Of course he would steal it! He's a cruel-hearted thief that his favorite thing to do is drive my dad crazy!" Aoko gritted her teeth._

_You're wrong, Aoko Nakamori…_Kaito smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, that's the end of chapter3! Do you like it? (it's longer this time too) Again, PLEEEEASE review!!!


	4. realization

Disclaimer: Neither DC or MK is mine.

Chapter 4

"Aoko!"

"Huh?" she spun around, and saw the blonde haired girl running towards her with the newspapers in her hands.

"What I said yesterday actually, came true!" Keiko said breathlessly, shoving the wrinkled newspapers to Aoko. "The great phantom thief that had succeeded in stealing everything he wanted— ugh!" she looked further down, skipping all the compliments about Kid. "—He didn't steal the Royal's Pearl, letting the police win." Aoko peered to the right side of the paper; there was a picture of the note Kid left.

She read it out loud. "I didn't make you lose your job! It wouldn't be any fun anymore if a police that were not as stupid as you was trying to—" she glared at the clump of paper, as if it's Kaitou Kid himself.

"Cheer up, Aoko, at least he let go of that thing." Keiko reminded her.

"Yeah, I guess." She admitted.

"Ahh, this makes me like him even more. See, it's not like he _couldn't_ steal it, he just didn't want to take it!" the blond haired girl gushed.

It's because he knew dad would lose his job… Aoko thought. _Kaito…_she smiled, two pink spots appeared on her cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaito!" Aoko called, rushing over to Kaito's desk.

He looked up, surprised. "Aoko!"

"Well, um, I—." Aoko paused. _Wait a sec, should I really tell him…I know?_ "— I think I'm okay with Kid now…" she decided to say.

"Oh, great!" Kaito's face brightened. _Yes! I knew this would make her happy!_ He thought joyfully. _Though now that she's talking to me again, I should ask about her strange behavior…_ "Hey, Aoko, why were you, like, ignoring me the past few days?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Ah…" her mind was racing._ Excuses, Excuses! _"Um…I … well, you were so rude about Kid beating my dad, but now I know my dad won this time, I…forgive you!" Aoko sputtered, trying very hard to make what she just said true. _I'll tell him some other time…_ she told herself quietly. Then the troubled high school girl walked away from him.

_No, I can tell from the look on her face she's lying. It's definitely some other reason why she's ignoring me, but she's trying to hide it._ Kuroba Kaito thought. Then Akako's voice rang in his mind._ Big trouble… _Did she mean this?

"Akako! Akako!" Kaito called.

"What?" she asked, barely wanting to know the answer.

"You knew the reason why Aoko was acting so weird, don't you?"

"Yeah, what if I do?" she smirked.

"Well, tell me!" the high school kid demanded.

"Never." Akako said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, c'mon!" he pleaded. She glanced at him and smiled cruelly.

"Well, there is ne condition…" Akako drummed her fingers. She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kaito, who was raising his eyebrows. He looked through the list in disgust.

"Whoa, wait a minute, clean out your desk?" Kaito looked through the desk in front of him. There was scrunched up paper everywhere, and lots of books about experiments thrown all over the place.

"No way!"

Akako stood there, waiting for him to change his mind, but his mind was made.

"Suit yourself." she turned away, pretending she didn't even care in the first place.

_I guess I'll just think of it myself then, I'll figure it out!_ Then a tiny voice came out of his head, _"Maybe she knows who you really are…"_ Kaito shook his head. _Of course not!_ But he wasn't so sure.

Sorry I didn't update these days! Didn't have the time… so remember, REVIEW!!!


	5. the confession

Disclaimer: Neither DC or MK is mine.

Chapter 5

The girl wearing her high-school uniform rang he doorbell nervously._ Okay, when he opens he door, just say, "I know you're Kid!" and then run off._ Aoko planned nervously, sweat dribbled down her cheek. The door opened, making a light creak. Aoko's heart thumped.

"Um, I— .she rushed

"Aoko! Hi!" Kaito interrupted, greeting her with a friendly smile.

"I— she tried again, louder this time. Finally, Kaito noticed and he listened intently. Aoko urged herself to go on, but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Um, come in, let's talk inside." He led her in the house.

"So…what were you going to say?" he questioned, looking straight into her eyes. Aoko stared at the floor for a while, and took a deep breath.

"I know you're Kid!" To her surprise, he didn't look so shocked. Instead, he answered with a sigh.

"I knew it."

"Y-You knew I found out your identity?" Aoko gasped.

"You sound, like, way fake when you told me you were acting weird because of— Aoko shot him a glare and he stopped.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore 'cause I already told you." She turned away, a bit pissed.

"Um…anyways, so…are you…going to…tell then?" worry lines formed on his forehead.

"Actually, no." Aoko smiled, blushing a little.

"Oh! Whew! I thought you were going to—you know—because your dad…" Kaito stammered, grateful and relieved.

_I would never do that, stupid—_

"—'Cause I love you…" the blushing girl accidentally whispered out loud. Before she could even have time to react, Kaito asked, eyes wide,

"You…W-WHAT?!"

"Aah!" she spun around, face red-hot.

"Aah-no-I-I'm just kidding!" Aoko waved her hand wildly, forcing out a dry laugh.

"Okay…sure, uh…" he pretended to agree, even though inside he was thinking, _She's totally not kidding! She…she…l-_

"Kaito?" Aoko waved her hands to get his attention.

"Aah-huh?" he sputtered, snapping back to reality.

"Um, I think I'm going to go, then…" Aoko walked towards the door, ready to turn the doorknob.

"Aah-um…A-Aoko?"

"Huh?" she spun around.

"Before you go, I-I think I should tell you that…um…just to let you know—Aoko's stomach fluttered, having a hint of what he would say.

"— I…kind of…do too…" Kaito stared down at the floor, not wanting her see him blush.

"Oh!" she flushed, turning red. They stood there for a while, not knowing what to say. Then Aoko broke the awkward silence.

"So, um, I really think I should leave, it's getting late—

"Yeah, of course!" he nodded, agreeing with her.

The girl with flushed cheeks stepped out, shutting the door with a light click. Then she just leaned against the door and gazed into the sky, thinking.

You guys like it? I know it's a bit short…but it's my favorite chapter(smile)So, again, please, please review!!!


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: MK is not mine.

Chapter 6

"Um, Aoko, could you come here for a second?" Kaito whispered, waving his hands as a signal for her to come.

She walked towards him, whispering back,

"What?"

"Well, um…" Kaito looked up at the ceiling, looking extremely nervous.

_Oh, gosh, he's not going to talk about what happened yesterday, is he?_ Aoko thought silently, face turning pink almost instantly. Kaito spoke again, sending all thoughts out of her mind.

"Let's talk outside." He led her into the schoolyard, eyes flashing to every direction, checking if anyone was nearby.

"So, uh, listen, about yesterday…" _I knew it._ She shut her eyes, heart pounding madly.

"Let's just forget about the whole thing, okay?" Kaito's face reddened as he spoke.

"Aah…w-why?" Aoko sputtered; a bit surprised that she was somehow feeling upset at Kaito's words.

"Well, then it's going to be weird between us, and, yesterday didn't mean anything, right?" Kaito gave a fake laugh.

Aoko froze at the sound of the words. He stared at her, thinking about what he just said, he could tell by the look on her face that she was hurt.

"I don't-I didn't mean-I just…well…" he checked her expression; she didn't seem convinced. Kaito panicked, thinking of a way to wipe that sad expression of her face. Then, without thinking, without caring that somebody might see, he grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Aoko's heart was beating so loudly she was sure Kaito could hear it. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself of the shock and embarrassment.

"Well then, if yesterday didn't mean anything, then why— Aoko avoided his eyes, face turning deep red.

"Well, then forget about what I said…" he cut her off, answering quickly.

"Oh…" Aoko slowly nodded; realizing that happiness was rushing like a river into her.

"So…see you then…" Kuroba Kaito turned around, quickly walking back to class.

Epilogue

A couple of years passed, Kaito and got married, and had a kid. The boy replaced Kaito as the phantom thief. Just like his father, he was never caught.


End file.
